Precious Gifts
by Historyexplorer12
Summary: Hephaestion sees something while he and Alexander are strolling through the marketplace. He is devastated when he finds out the price. What is Alexander to do? Disclaimer: Alex & Phai are not mine! Warning: slash, T to be safe!


Alexander and Hephaestion were strolling the marketplace, enjoying their first day in the warm sun after so many weeks of rain, and their much-needed time away from the palace. The marketplace was teeming with people, but there was enough space for the king and his Special One to move and enjoy their freedom. The pair had been holding hands as they explored, but suddenly Hephaestion had broken away and gone a few steps ahead, people making room for him as he skipped, danced, and spun, laughing outright as he enjoyed the heat on his skin and the sun in his eyes.

Alexander watched his lover, smiling softly at his childish abandon. He had not seen his Phai like this in many, many years, and it was both heartwarming and refreshing to be able to witness such a spectacle.

Abruptly, Hephaestion stopped spinning and laughing and looked to his left, at one of the stalls they were just passing. At his beloved's silence, Alexander followed Hephaestion's ocean-blue gaze and saw what had caught his lover's attention. There, hung on the slender neck of a bust of a woman's head, was a mother-of-pearl necklace.

Hephaestion was speechless as he tiptoed over to the stall, captivated by the jewelry. Alexander followed him closely, keeping an eye on his Phai's every movement. Finally, Hephaestion reached the trinket, and gently caressed the beads.

"It's beautiful..." when he spoke, it was in an enraptured whisper.

"How much?" Alexander immediately looked up at the matronly woman running the stall.

"One thousand drachma. No less."

The effect of hearing the price was immediate on Hephaestion. He hung his head, his mouth turned downward, and he let the beads fall back into their place about the bust's neck.

"It's so much... I can't pay that..."

The sound of his Special One's dejected tone tore at Alexander's heart.

"If you want to buy something Phai, I'm sure we can find something in one of the other stalls," he assured. The woman glared in his direction, but he ignored her. All of his attention was on his Phai.

"No... I want to go home, Xander..."

''All right. You go on home and rest. I'll be there in a little while," Alexander smiled down at his teary-eyed beloved, having cupped Hephaestion's chin upward and drawn his gaze to meet his. With a soft kiss on the lips, he let Hephaestion go.

When Hephaestion had melted into the crowd, Alexander turned to the woman, pulling a purse out of the folds of his chiton.

"I will take the mother-of-pearl necklace, please."

The woman took the heavy purse from him, undoing the drawstring to peek inside. Her gasp of surprise made him smile privately.

"There should be about three thousand drachma there. The necklace please."

It was handed over quickly, but not without the woman questioning him.

"But how? Who are you?"

"My dear woman, do you not recognize your own king?" with a twinkle in his eyes and a grin that challenged the sun, Alexander disappeared into the throng after his devastated lover, the woman still speechless.

* * *

"Phai!" Alexander burst into his lover's room, only to find the man he loved curled on his bed, asleep. Smiling to himself, Alexander tiptoed to the bedside, touching his Phai's arm gently to wake him, careful to keep the necklace hidden behind his back. Hephaestion woke with a gasp, startled. Alexander soothed him quietly, and Hephaestion turned to him.

"What is it, Xander? I'm tired," as if to prove his point, Hephaestion brought his fists up to rub at his eyes.

"Well, Phai, I've been thinking. And don't you dare look at me like that," Alexander began when he saw Hephaestion's look of mock surprise, "Anyway, I've been thinking. You work so hard, especially these last few weeks. And I know I don't say that I love you often enough, even though you say it multiple times a day. So, if you will take it, consider this both a reward and an apology."

"Xander, what are you- Oh my gods..." a hand came up to cover Hephaestion's mouth in his shock. He stared at the necklace a moment before drawing his hand away from his lips and speaking again, "Is this-"

Alexander nodded, smiling at his lover's reaction, "Had to sacrifice three thousand drachma and remind the poor woman who she was speaking to first, but I finally got it off her hands."

"Xander, I-I love you," with that, Hephaestion wrapped his arms around Alexander's neck. Alexander gladly returned the gesture.

Then Hephaestion pulled away, suddenly somewhat nervous, "Will you help me? Put it on, I mean."

"You don't even have to ask, Love. Turn around," Hephaestion did this, still sitting cross-legged on the bed, "Hair up," with one grand sweep of an arm, this too was done. It took a minute for Alexander to do the delicate clasp, but finally he sat back, "There. Let me see you," when Hephaestion had turned back around, Alexander held him by the arms to get a good look at the piece of jewelry, "Beautiful. As always," leaning in, he gave his lover a kiss on the mouth, which was willingly accepted.

"Do you have a mirror?" Hephaestion asked once the kiss was broken, fingering the beads that now hung about his neck.

Alexander hopped off the bed, quickly finding Hephaestion's mirror where it lay on there table opposite the bed. When Hephaestion saw it, he looked up into his lover's eyes, "I'll never take it off," he vowed, smiling brightly.

And, even years later, he had not broken that vow.


End file.
